Persona Alice
by FransckaFlickan
Summary: Entonces abres los ojos y te das cuenta de que..."Siempre estuviste solo", te dice Persona. Sacro Imperio Romano. One-shot.


**Disclaimer**: El Sacro Imperio Romano-Germanico pertenece a Hidekaz Himuraya. Persona Alice es cantada por el programa de voz VOCALOID versión Miku Hatsune, su autoría no me pertenece. Yo solo traduje la canción del ingles al español.

**Advertencia:** Muerte de un personaje. Sicología chafa (osea de tres pesos mexicanos 8D), y quizás desvaríos de esta pobre mujer.

**Personajes:** Sacro Imperio Romano || Prusia || Austria || Mención de más PJ

* * *

_Dedidcado a Margarita Prieto. Porque ahora ya hay más fiestas en el cielo. Gracias por estar ahí para mí._

_**Persona Alice**_

Estas solo, como siempre. Cansado, como es tu costumbre. Te tambaleas, como enfermo. Ya no ríes, ya no duermes, eres un muerto en vida porque un sentimiento terrible invade tu ser. Te duele cada latido del corazón. Arden tus heridas cuando la sangre corre bajo ellas. Estas pálido, ojeroso, cansado, agobiado… dividido. Y sabes lo que eso significa. Ya tus jefes te miran sabiendo del final, con lastima. Con esa asquerosa latina que tanto odias. Esa lástima que provoca que tu piel se queme y llore. Llore esas lágrimas gordas y amargas. Rojas, rojas como el ojo hinchado de un soldado muerto. Rojo como el Sol cuando se oculta en el ocaso.

_Lo que se refleja en el agua es, _

_Es el rostro de Persona (yo) que tiene ojos como una gema de color azul._

Ves a alguien frente a ti. Es un chico de unos quince años, de ojos azul cielo. Bañados por miedo e incertidumbre. Estira su mano a las cristalinas aguas del lago, intentando tocar tu cara. Te mueves para que aquella persona te pueda tocar el rostro. Hipnotizado.

_La hundida luz del faro se mueve suavemente. Y una voz secreta es oída._

La luz se mece de una forma que jamás habías visto, pero te da igual. Solo quieres ser tocado por esa Persona que está frente a ti. Pero la mano del chico se aleja rápidamente y ambos se miran. "Ecila, Ecila… ¿dónde vas?" la oyes decir. Y tus manos tiemblan y el sudor frio se pega a tu espalda.

_Porque nadie me conoce, yo no conozco a nadie._

Vuelve a estirar su mano hasta ti, y un estremecimiento más fuerte te invade. Recuerdas la guerra, el hambre, las enfermedades, la pena y el dolor. El agobiante dolor que te tira de rodillas al suelo. La Persona te sigue mirando y se acerca tres pasos hacia ti. Ladea su cabeza y su boca se abre.

"Nadie te conoce, ¿y tú?", no puedes hablar y solo preguntas con tu azul mirada a aquella persona. "Tampoco… crees conocer a tantos… crees tener a tantos… No, no conoces a nadie Ludwig"

_Las agujas del redondo reloj marcan las 15 (3 de la tarde), y se mueven al revés._

Miraste el suelo, abriendo tu boca como si de pronto te faltara el aire. Las imágenes danzantes de la gente que _conoces_ pasan por tu mente y se ríen. Se mofan y el tiempo te transcurre como horas. Lento, pesado, agobiante.

_GRITO. No hay respuesta o yo no escucho ninguna._

Una Hungría sin rostro baila al compas de una melodía pesada y rasposa demasiado aguda para tus oídos, mientras un Austria sin cara toca aquellas melodías caóticas. Te cubres los oídos implorando silencio. Las risas son estridentes y no atinas a pensar. La melodía sigue y por más que gritas nadie te escucha… o al menos es lo que tú piensas.

_RIO. Aunque sonría nadie será capaz de verlo. Oh, oh._

Te cansas y comienzas a reírte sin control alguno, y la melodía deja de escucharse. Porque tu cansado cerebro anula ya el sonido. Tus oídos se cierran y ya ni siquiera escuchas tu propia risa que suena a oídos externos desgarradora. Como la risa de alguien que sabe está próximo a…

Y sabes que aunque te rías, nadie te ve y nadie puede acompañar tu sonrisa. "Porque estas solo", escuchas el eco de tus pensamientos y las risa se apaga se arremolina.

_Como la chica que cae por el agujero, persiguiendo al conejo en sueños. _

_ECILA, ECILA. Se mueve al revés_

No sabes cómo pero ya ves fantasmas. Ves recuerdos moviéndose de alguna forma proyectada. Como dos espíritus. Uno sonriente y corriendo y el otro ansioso de alcanzar al fantasma más pequeño. Ríen llenos de felicidad, y se detiene a mirarte, como si tú fueras el espectro y ellos no. Uno de los fantasmas se asusta y empieza a llorar mientras el otro, sin rostro, lo protege. Te das cuenta que ninguno tiene rostro.

_Desconozco el porqué, la Persona (yo) del agua parece tan triste._

Miras al frente de nuevo y la misma Persona te observa, con ojos tristes y sonrisa pacificadora. No entiendes porque esta triste, y parece como si lo dijeras porque la Persona mueve su cabeza y su sonrisa crece. "Si te lo dijera ya no sería sorpresa", murmura y rueda hasta tus pies algo negro. Parece la cabeza de un águila… del águila de…

_Una campana azul como un globo esta flotando. Duermo entre oleos._

_La agrietada rana se convierte en piedra. Y creo que alguien se está riendo._

Tus ojos viajan hacia imágenes ficticias, sueños falsos, olores coloridos, sabores opacos. Ya no sabes que sientes. Ya no sabes si respiras o ya no. Dejaste de sentir hace mucho la lluvia fina que cae por tu espalda y moja tu herido cuerpo. Tampoco sabes si tiemblas tú o es la tierra, porque aunque las sacudidas de tu cuerpo hirviendo son enormes tú ya no las sientes más. Y juras, entre esos sueños amorfos, que alguien se está riendo.

_No estoy triste. Eso es porque me siento más ligero que el globo._

Pareces entender, de alguna forma, la tristeza de la Persona. Pero no la sientes, últimamente ya no sientes nada. Sonríes levemente, mientras tu cuerpo se sigue sacudiendo sin que tu siquiera te des cuenta y la Persona te observa desde arriba, con lastima y tu sonrisa se transforma en una rabieta y en un llanto apaciguado.

_La cosida imagen del agua me pregunta: ¿Realmente estas así?_

La pregunta sale de pronto desde sus labios. De forma fría y cruel. Y tú solo atinas a abrir los ojos, más de lo normal y no saber qué contestar. La Persona ladea la cabeza y sonríe, como imaginando tu respuesta y tan solo vez como su cosida estela se deshace y te muestra a una sirvienta sin rostro. Moviendo sus labios y repitiendo la pregunta en tu lengua materna transformando la última palabra. "¿Realmente estas aquí? ¿Realmente estas vivo? ¿Realmente estas así?"

_LLORANDO. Durante largo tiempo las hojas de los árboles han estado estancadas en el fondo del agua._

Las lágrimas se desbordan de tus orbes azules, porque sabes quién está ahí, pero a la vez no lo sabes. Agitas tu cabeza observando aquella etérea imagen danzando frente a ti señalando las hojas que caen por el viento y la lluvia de la copa de los arboles. "Las hojas y los recuerdos se ahogan, se asfixian… ¿tú también te volverás como las hojas, Sacro Imperio? ¿También te estancaras en el fondo del algo… conmigo?", dice la dulce voz de una niña.

_ESCUCHA. El brillante sonido de la campana procedente de algún lugar. Ah, ah._

La Persona danza frente a ti, preguntándote si te estancaras con ella en el fondo del agua. Pero solo piensas en algo: "¿Cuál es tu nombre?", parece que murmuras con una voz que te suena ajena. La Persona deja de danzar y parece que te mira, aunque no sabes donde están sus ojos. Su boca se ensancha en una sonrisa y murmura con su voz infantil: "Ecila, Ecila", y aquello te suena como dulces campanas de iglesia.

_Como el conejo que se ríe afanosamente y consulta constantemente su reloj mientras corre alrededor._

Sigues sentado en el suelo, de rodillas frente a Ecila que te sonría y te invita al agua. Y aún sostienes la cabeza del águila negra.

"¡Ludwig!", escuchas a lo lejos o eso piensas. "Corre Austria, está ahí", ¿Austria? ¿Ludwig? ¿Quiénes son ellos? Ves que Ecila parece imperturbable y te invita con la mano, sonriéndote. Pero por más que te intentas levantar no puedes, algo te lo impide y sientes un dolor agudo en tu pecho.

_ECILA, ECILA. "¿Quién llora?" La Persona (yo) del agua susurra tontamente._

Te giras y puedes verlos. Tu hermano mayor que te extiende la mano y te pide que vayas con él y a Austria tranquilamente al lado de tu hermano. Miras al frente y la angustia oprime tu pecho. ¡Ecila no está! Miras atrás con miedo de nuevo y sin pensarlo dos veces lanzas a correr, mientras tu hermano y Austria te observan pasmados, sin comprender tu reacción, y a ti sin importarte.

_Solo dices cosas sin sentido. Yo me rio. Persona (yo) se mofa. _

_Tú no sabes nada de mí. Ya te has olvidado de mí._

Te han perseguido aquellos dos que siempre fueron enemigos y que ahora se unieron para encontrarte. Pero no te importa. Ya no escuchas ya no sientes y te detienes. Te quedas mirando tus pies empaparse por el agua del lago y una sacudida (que no sabes si fue tuya o de la Tierra), te tumba al suelo y ves la cabeza del águila hundirse en el agua.

"¡Ludwig! ¿Por qué huyes? Vámonos Bruder, mírate estas mojado y…", se acerca a ti pero se detiene en seco al verte.

"Cállate", te ríes y ves a Ecila mofándose de las palabras de tu hermano y la sigues de forma histérica. De esa forma que te bloquea. Tu hermano se asusta. "A ti no te importo… No me conoces… ¡No sabes nada de mí! ¡Nadie sabe nada sobre mí! Y yo tampoco sé nada de ti ni de el resto porque…" tu risa se vuelve un llanto. "Porque a nadie le importo… porque ellos no me importan y porque…" _Y porque estas solo, Ludwig_, escuchas a Ecila.

_Mojo mis pies en la fría superficie del agua. Persona (yo) deja escapar un grito de alegría._

Comienzas a caminar hacia atrás, tropezándote con miles de recuerdos enterrados en el fango del lago. Y tu hermano estira la mano para alcanzarte. Ecila te apremia con sus risas afables y grita emocionada que juntos se hundirán. Ves a tu hermano que lucha con dificultad para alcanzarte, para tomarte de la mano, gritando tu nombre. Pero tú solo ríes con desesperación gritando y llorando. Escuchando esa estridente música y viendo a todas esas personas que jurabas conocer…

"_¡HOLA! ¡HOLA! Te estaba esperando", reúne a las olas y se está riendo._

Caes de espaldas al agua y al fin la ves. Vestida de azul con rosas azules en su cabello negro azabache y sin rostro. Sonriéndote. Te saluda y te besa en cada mejilla y tus labios. Los más dulces que has probado después de… y al mismo tiempo aspira tu vida y aunque intentas huir todo se torna negro y…

_La calida mano toma la mía. Y separa a la persona de mí._

Prusia lucha contra las olas de aquel lago profundo y alcanza una mano. En su mente pide que este bien. Se hunde unos segundos al agua y te saca del agua, arrastrándote hasta la orilla. Solo trae una camisa blanca de algodón y sus pantalones café. Austria los mira y se arrodilla junto al cuerpo de Ludwig, aplicándole primeros auxilios.

_Busco una luz en el calor, pero no soy capaz de ver nada._

Prusia se desespera y ve como el agua sale a borbotones de la boca de su hermano pequeño y un suspiro de alivio sale de sus labios. Le sonríe a Ludwig que lo mira con ojos cristalizados.

"Oye… ¿cuál es el problema?", murmura mirando al niño. "… ¿¡qué ha pasado…?!"

"Ya veo…" Austria coloco su mano sobre los ojos azules y los cerró, entendiendo al instante lo que había sucedido. "El ya..."

_Es maravilloso y, yo soy como la chica que acaba de despertarse de un terrífico juicio._

Austria cargo el cuerpo del joven, cubriéndolo con la chaqueta de Prusia, el cual aún parecía no comprender. Se quedaron unos instantes mirando el agua y vieron unas ondas saliendo pero las ignoraron.

_ECILA, ECILA, ya no existe. Sueña con faros hundidos en el fondo del agua._

El albino recostó al Sacro Imperio en su cama, y le limpio el rostro de suciedad, quitándole la ropa mojada y poniéndole un pijama.

"Gilbert… él ya…" murmuro Roderich tocando el hombro del Ducado.

"No… él está dormido… Ludwig esta… descansando" murmuro mientras su garganta se cortaba a causa de un terrible nudo.

_En lugar de perder todos los distorsionados colores e imágenes, he recibido una cálida en mi propia mano. _

_Empieza a ir del revés. Tal vez lo único que se refleja en la superficie del agua sea yo._

[Dos meses después]

Pareces despierto de un sueño. No recuerdas tu pasado pero recuerdas tu nombre, tu cumpleaños y quien es el chico frente a ti. Él te sonríe con alegría y te besa en la frente, tomando tu mano y llorando de lo que te parece es alegría pero estas tan adormecido que no entiendes mucho.

"Me alegra que despertaras Ludwig… o debería decirte ¿Alemania?", musita un hombre de cabello castaño observándote desde la puerta junto con una joven de cabellos castaños que te mira con gran ternura.

"Danke… ich bin Deutschland Königrich", murmuras y una pequeña sonrisa se extiende por tus labios.

* * *

Ahhh disculpen de nuevo a esta pobre escritora, que utiliza cualquier escusa para escribir aquí.

Como siempre me encanta el Sacro Imperio Romano y aww ayer que leía sobre él, me enamore y escuchando Persona Alice de Miku Hatsune decidí escribir esto.

La dedicatoria es para mi tía que fallecio ayer 7 de Febrero del 2010 a las 9:30am. Que en Paz descanse, esta historia fue hecha en su honor.

Haz click en el boton de abajo y veras un mundo maravilloso, donde veras yaoi por todas partes y te volveras una bella fujoshi que tenga la colección más grande de yaoi Hetalia *O* -arcoiris ghei- (de hecho no xD)


End file.
